


Closer to you

by JavieraKC



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Glimbow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavieraKC/pseuds/JavieraKC
Summary: Etheria is a planet in constant war, because it is an ancient magic weapon, which allows its inhabitants to use magic to their advantage. Because of this, all kingdoms were unified in order to cope with invasions from other planets, and they have not reached peace in millennia.But there is still a light of hope, once the invaders of the planet Titan are defeated, who have committed multiple war crimes throughout the universe, Etheria has been allowed to dialogue with the Intergalactic Congress, to achieve diplomatic protection and cease fire.Adora and Catra, who have been companions since they were simple cadets, will be part of the elite squad that will end the Titan empire. They will be joined by other exemplary soldiers, the best of the 9 kingdoms. But those new colleagues will awaken resentments and saved emotions.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic in Spanish, but I took the trouble to translate it into English. Much of the translation was done with Google, so I apologize in advance if some phrases sound weird.

Prologue

Etheria is a planet in constant war, because it is an ancient magic weapon, which allows its inhabitants to use magic to their advantage. Because of this, all kingdoms were unified in order to cope with invasions from other planets, and they have not reached peace in millennia.  
But there is still a light of hope, once the invaders of the planet Titan are defeated, who have committed multiple war crimes throughout the universe, Etheria has been allowed to dialogue with the Intergalactic Congress, to achieve diplomatic protection and cease fire.  
Adora and Catra, who have been companions since they were simple cadets, will be part of the elite squad that will end the Titan empire. They will be joined by other exemplary soldiers, the best of the 9 kingdoms. But those new colleagues will awaken resentments and saved emotions.

Chapter 1

—This is going to be our first undercover mission, aren't you excited? —Adora said to Catra, while serving coffee for breakfast.  
Both had shared an apartment for two years, making many believe that they were a couple, but the feline always made sure to prove otherwise. Now they had been called to represent the kingdom of Hordak on a rather suicidal covert mission. It would not be just the two of them, they were already a good team, now they would have to deal with 6 other people.  
Catra was in a bad mood thanks to that stupid mission, which she had only accepted because Adora looked at her with a puppy face. Then she found out the rest of the details and she liked it less and less. They had to travel to planet Titan, after confronting them thousands of times on their own land, they would have to travel to a shitty planet to pose as tourists and overthrow the emperor who ruled them.  
All this with a team of 8 people. Catra was bad at socializing, she had only befriended only one person in her entire life, Adora. And she was the only “magical” person that she tolerated, since she just became super strong and bright for a while, so she always needed support, which is what the feline did.  
They didn't need more people. They could even deal with that mission on their own. But damn diplomacy forced her to deal with more people. She sighed reluctantly.  
—No, you know I'm not very sociable.  
Adora sat next to her on the couch, the emotion on her face, Catra could even smell her.  
—I'm sure it will be fun. Never in my life have I worn more than soldier's clothing, now I can finally dress up and be someone else.  
He smiled at the prospect, his fists in the air and a bright look. Catra turned away, looking away, the proximity of the blonde made him uncomfortable, made her feel things that she did not fully understand. Adora noticed him walk away, and just to annoy her, he knelt down in front of her, resting his hands on her thighs, and coming dangerously close to her face.  
Catra was surprised, and her heart was pounding. Adora, who expected him to push her or something, felt his hands turn warm as he touched her, and that accelerated his heartbeat as well. She lost a few seconds in the feline's two-color gaze.  
But Catra reacted and stood up suddenly, trying to calm her breathing. She shut herself in her room, leaning against the door, a fist on her agitated chest. She couldn't afford to have these feelings, not before a mission. Adora, for her part, had sat back down on the couch, she had not noticed, until that moment, her deep desire for Catra.  
Later the meeting had started, Captain Kyle summoned them all to introduce them. Catra had avoided the physical approach all day with Adora, so much so that she stood on the left side of the captain, who was at the head of a rectangular digital table where there were a series of plans and maps of the planet Titan.  
—Catra, Adora, they're already here. As soon as the rest arrives, I will introduce you all.  
Little by little they were arriving, all in pairs. This is how Adora knew that she would have to work with Glimmer, Bow, Mermista, Sea Hawk, Entrapta and Scorpia. The captain made a brief introduction, then spoke in outline of what the mission would be like, but that they would ultimately finalize the details of it. When he finished explaining he left them, since according to him they had to become a team.  
Catra knew that the captain left them earlier because she was not interested in directing that mission, she probably hoped she or Adora would. Also, everyone knew that she was slipping away from her responsibilities to spend more time with her husband Rogelio. The feline sighed. She watched the blonde, who seemed amused chatting with Bow and Glimmer, was even genuinely laughing.  
She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned to see Catra, the room falling silent.  
—Hello, I'm Catra. I am good in combat, I can dodge bullets with the speed of my own body. I have a more developed sense of smell and hearing than normal, because half of my DNA is animal. I would like to hear each other's skills.  
—Hi, I'm good with technology. I always invent and build new things that are useful on the battlefield and for my companions, and I am also able to interfere in any system —Entrapta said.  
—I am Scorpia, her companion. I am something like the muscle of this little brain. We worked together for several years, we have never failed a mission.  
—I am Glimmer, my abilities are magic attacks, and I can teleport myself and two other people.  
—I am Bow. I consider myself an expert in archery and weapons. I never missed a target. I have been a team with Glimmer forever, we are also committed. So I wanted to invite you all to our engagement party, it's this afternoon. I think it is a good idea to get to know us more and trust us as a team.  
—Well, someone is in a hurry. I am a Mermist and I can control all kinds of liquids. I don't usually work as a team, but I'll do my best.  
—My name is Sea Hawk! I am Mermista's lucky boyfriend, and I came with her on an adventure!  
Bow was the only one present who laughed, Mermista raised a hand to his head in annoyance. Then she explained that he was a bit of an arsonist, an expert in explosives, but only she could control him, in addition to being an excellent pilot, even if it didn't seem like it.  
Bow took the opportunity then to invite them all back, he had a vehicle large enough to carry them all. Adora seemed excited about the idea, she had never been to a party and she didn't want to miss it. Catra, unlike her, had no interest, so she slipped away to go home.  
But Adora followed her, and before leaving the building, grabbed her arm.  
—You should go with me, we are a team.  
Catra shook her hand in annoyance.  
—I have no intention of going to that stupid party.  
—If we are going to work with them, we must know them better.  
—You know them, you know what their abilities are.  
—Catra, don't be childish, you're already an adult, you must learn to relate to the rest. We are going to work with them for quite some time, don't you think we should get to know them better?  
The feline sighed bitterly.  
—OK, I will go. But not because I want to accompany you, it is for work.  
—Sure, it'll be fun —she said, smiling at her. Catra smiled back at her, Adora always knew how to calm her down.  
Adora wore a red dress and her hair loose, when Catra saw her, she had to swallow hard to hide. It looked spectacular. Instead, she opted for a burgundy two-piece suit with a lighter-colored blouse. The blonde looked her from head to toe, pleasantly surprised by the outfit she was wearing.  
She looked tremendously attractive, but she was sure Catra didn't know. He smiled at her and took her arm to go out to join the rest. There was a warmth that she did not know in her chest, she felt very happy at that moment. The feline, for her part, was nervous, she felt that she was not going to fit in, no matter how much Adora was with her.  
—Wow! They really do make a nice couple! —Bow exclaimed as soon as she saw them.  
Catra wanted the earth to swallow her, Adora simply looked down, flushed with embarrassment. The feline released the blonde's arm, who immediately felt guilty for carrying her.  
The party was at the Moonlight Kingdom Palace, the kingdom of which Glimmer was heir. Her father Micah was the host, and he even gave a speech for his daughter's engagement, then disappeared from the party as he had work to do.  
Catra tried all kinds of snacks and drinks, everything seemed fascinating and new. She didn't speak to anyone, she just wandered around the great hall enjoying the banquet. Instead, Adora was having fun telling mission anecdotes to Glimmer, who, although not seen, discovered that they were both in the same squad repelling an army from the planet Hermes a couple of years ago.  
Mermista also joined the conversation, recounting how she had prevented Sea Hawk from setting fire to allied tanks on a mission. Catra heard Adora laugh, she was happy with those strangers, and for some reason, that bothered her. She grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing wench's tray, drank it down, and walked over to the blonde.  
—Hey, Adora.  
The aforementioned turned to see Catra's outstretched arm towards her.  
—You want to dance? —Asked the feline. Adora blushed slightly.  
—Yes —she replied somewhat embarrassed.  
Catra seemed to have been born for the dance, she moved so well, that they captured the attention of the rest. She was smiling maliciously at Adora, who was uncomfortable with the eyes of the rest. The feline, however, was letting go, and every time he drew the blonde to himself, he wanted to kiss her.  
But she held herself back, as the blonde looked uncomfortable. He let her go, feeling stupid for having that idea, even though he believed they complemented each other very well when dancing, as well as working.  
Catra disappeared among the guests to go to one of the balconies overlooking the whispering woods. Adora when losing sight of her returned to talk with Mermista and Scorpia, he felt a little guilty and wanted to distract himself.  
—Are you sure you two are not a couple? —Mermista asked bluntly.  
Adora flushed with embarrassment before answering.  
—Eh, no, of course not.  
—We were just commenting, you looked great dancing together —Scorpia snapped.  
—They have a special bond, it shows from afar. And that I'm bad for sentimentality —said Mermista. Then she saw that Sea Hawk was looking at some chandeliers, so he walked away, leaving Adora alone with Scorpia.  
Scorpia smiled at Adora, but soon excused herself saying she had to search for Entrapta before she broke anything for investigating her. The blonde had no choice but to look for Catra, she knew her, so it was not long before she saw her on the balcony. She was holding an empty glass, and her gaze was lost on the horizon.  
Adora was not sure if she would approach, because until that dance, Catra had been distant. But she decided that it didn't matter, no one had taught them to demonstrate their feelings well, much less to Catra, who was constantly humiliated by Captain Shadow Weaver since they were little cadets of the Hordak army. Adora had promised her that she would always be there for her.  
—Catra ... are you okay?  
Catra didn't turn, but her ears drooped. She was sure Adora would find her sooner or later, but she hoped it would happen once she had calmed down. The blonde came to her side, looking at her kindly.  
—If you want, we'll go home. I'm sort of tired.  
—But you seemed happy talking to them.  
Adora laughed. She realized that the feline was jealous. Catra did not know how to order her feelings. The blonde did the only thing she could think of at the time: hugged her from behind, circling her waist. His touch made her body warm, and her tail tangled in Adora's leg. Her chest seemed to want to burst with joy.  
And for a moment, it was as if only the two of them were on that balcony. Only two souls who needed each other.


	2. 2

Once they reached the apartment, as the door closed, Catra cornered Adora against the wall. She couldn't take it anymore. She held Adora's wrists over her head, looked at her mouth for a few seconds, and kissed her. She continued to kiss her neck, and gently bit her, making Adora gasp.  
Using her claws, she tore her dress from her chest down. She took a moment to observe Adora's worked body. Then she continued to run wet kisses her neck and chest, until she decided to tear her breastplate, releasing her breasts, which she caressed gently before licking them.  
Adora couldn't contain her moans for that moment. He finally understood her feelings, and Catra's. Her body reacted to each caress, each lick. She released herself from Catra's grasp and led her by the hand to his bed. The feline was drunk with the smell that Adora gave off, she knew she was excited.  
Once they were in the room, Adora began undressing Catra, while kissing her impatiently. Catra helped her, and also finished undressing the blonde. She pushed her onto the bed, where she kissed her voraciously again. She had been waiting a long time for that moment, and now that she had released her feelings, they seemed to guide her to show her love for Adora with kisses and caresses.  
Adora's scent called to her, and she positioned herself in front of her sex. She smiled, looking at the blonde as she stuck her tongue inside her. It was very wet. It tasted wonderful, she didn't understand how could have wasted so much time. Those two years would have been more than enough to get to know Adora's entire body.  
She gripped her thighs tight, and started licking her much faster. She focused on her clit, so Adora began to moan louder and louder, shouting her name at intervals. Without realizing it, she was scratching Adora, but this, instead of scaring the blonde, excited her further, moving her hips uncontrollably. Her mind was blank, she was only able to feel the indescribable pleasure that Catra's skillful tongue brought her.  
It wasn't long before Adora reached orgasm. It was intense, and it stirred her for a while. The feline enjoyed the sight of her body, which was glistening with sweat. She delighted in her delicate curves, her marked abdomen, her firm thighs. She ran a hand from her thigh to her still agitated chest. Adora's body was beautiful, and it was perfect for her.  
Adora looked into her two-colored eyes. Catra noted that her desire burned for her. She was still amazed at being reciprocated. The blonde approached her, kissing her for a while. Their tongues danced in perfect sync, and the feline soon felt herself in the clouds again. Happiness and warmth. That was what she felt with Adora's kiss, as if that had been destined to happen.  
Adora positioned herself on top of her, and the contact with her skin made Catra shiver. The blonde needed more, wanted more, she had never been so sure of wanting so much in her life. As she kissed her, she placed her hands on her breasts, kneading them gently, tearing the occasional moan from the feline, who felt her skin burn with the touch of Adora.  
The blonde noticed that her nipples hardened, and then she decided to lick them. Catra moaned her name at the act, and that made Adora lick them with more devotion, seeing that the cat liked her. With her thigh, the blonde noticed that Catra's humidity grew more and more, so she ventured a hand in search of her. Despite everything they were doing, the blonde still couldn't believe that this wasn't a fantasy, or one of those many heated dreams that she could never confess to Catra.  
Her hand found the wet entrance, and she slid a couple of fingers inside. Catra clung to her, digging her claws into her back. Adora moaned in the feline's chest, but contrary to what she thought, it turned her on even more. She began to move her fingers in a slow rhythm, Catra moaned louder, and Adora watched her facial expressions fascinated. She increased the pace, and even added another finger, the cat was getting wetter.  
Her claws slid down Adora's back, who gasped but did not fail to satisfy her, the blonde biting her hard on the neck, just as Catra had done a while ago. The feline slightly arched her back, digging her claws a little deeper into Adora, until she finally climaxed as Adora's back bled.  
When Catra managed to calm her breathing, she turned to see Adora, who was lying on her stomach next to her. Then she saw her bloody back from her scratches. Her face winced in horror and guilt.  
—Oh no. I'm so sorry, Adora, I didn't mean...  
—Do not worry, I'm ok…  
Catra sat on all fours on top of Adora, examining her back. She approached the wounds and began to lick them slowly.  
—Catra?! What are you doing?  
—I take care of your injuries, does it bother you? —she asked in a concerned tone.  
—It's not... that —the blonde replied with difficulty.  
—Oh… I see.  
Catra smiled. Adora was trying hard not to moan. For some reason, Catra's licking of her wounds was turning her on.  
—No... —Adora muttered.  
—You don't need to hold back, love —Catra whispered in her ear, and Adora felt the touch of her breasts on her aching back, sending an electric current through her entire body, and making her wet as well.  
The heat emitted from Catra's body, her tongue running through her wounds, that was driving Adora crazy. The word "love" repeated itself in her mind over and over, and that seductive voice sounded too good. Catra, who saw that the blonde slightly raised her butt, decided to retract her claws and insert a few fingers inside, which was warm and wet.  
Adora bit the sheets trying to stifle her moans, but it was useless. Catra stopped licking her wounds that had stopped bleeding to kiss her shoulders and bite her. She felt the blonde overflow in her hand. She licked her neck, and nibbled on her ear, Adora moaned louder from the bites, it excited her that Catra stabbed her fangs.  
Catra's mischievous tail tickled her thighs, while the feline's fingers moved faster and faster inside her, there were too many sensations at the same time. Adora shouted Catra's name between the sheets before finally reaching orgasm. Catra gently withdrew her fingers, and wiped them with her own mouth, savoring the scent of Adora with pleasure.  
The feline noticed that the smell in the room had changed, Adora's scent with hers were mixed, which made her smile with satisfaction before lying down next to Adora. The blonde settled down, facing the feline face to face. Catra was lost in her eyes, in that shy smile that Adora gave her. I was in love with her. She always was, and she'd been stupid for not doing something about it before.  
—Catra... I think I'm in love with you.  
Small tears welled up in Catra's eyes. She reached out to kiss her, and Adora pulled her closer to herself by grabbing her neck. It was an intense kiss, full of feelings. The blonde got closer to the cat, she felt the urgent need to touch Catra's skin, to feel enveloped in her heat. She wanted to make love to her again and again, and that the moon witnessed his passion.


	3. 3

The next day, they were late for the urgent meeting called by the captain. He was going to scold them, but he was too surprised with the complicit and strangely happy attitude of both. Also, despite the fact that it seemed that they had not slept much from the appearance of their dark circles, they did not have a hangover like the rest of those present.  
—Well, now that everyone is here, we'll start with the meeting. One of our spies has informed us that his partner has been compromised.  
Adora was unable to focus on Captain Kyle's words, unlike Catra, who seemed to be listening intently. She kept remembering how her morning had started. After sleeping for about 2 hours, they were awakened by Adora's morning alarm. Catra snuffed it out furiously, then snuggled back into the blonde's back.  
However, seconds later, they received a call from the captain, telling them they had a meeting in an hour. Adora sighed, and tried to wake up Catra who had little intention of leaving the bed. When she sat up, sitting on the bed, she noticed that she was naked. Then, looking at the feline, she noticed that she was too. She smiled when she saw her sleep peacefully. She looked beautiful, so she instinctively reached out to kiss her forehead.  
Catra's soft purr indicated that she wasn't really asleep. She giggled, and placed a hand on her cheek, caressing her gently.  
—Catra, we have to get up.  
—No, I want to stay here.  
—We have work to do. I'll make coffee to wake us up. Come with me.  
He threw underwear at her, and she put on a bathrobe that she wasn't going to wear that morning. Catra dressed slowly, trying to stretch. She was happy in bed with Adora, "why didn't they let her be happy?" she wondered. Adora went to the kitchen and Catra followed her still sleepy. As Adora prepared the coffee pot, she hugged her from behind, hiding her face behind her.  
—Mmm, I think we should take a bath.  
—You know I hate water, Adora.  
—But together it could be fun.  
Catra separated from the blonde, and she turned to see her expression. She smiled flirtatiously at her. Catra looked away, somewhat embarrassed by Adora's attitude, still not used to it. Adora took that as a yes, and led her by the hand to the shower. She turned the water on first, then took off her robe. Catra stared at her, staring at her with renewed desire.  
—Catra, you must take off your clothes.  
—Yes —she murmured.  
Inside the shower, under the warm water, they both lost track of time. The coffee cooled as Adora passed soap all over Catra's body, so that the cat could help her wash her hair, and lather her body as well. They kissed and touched, as if it hadn't been enough the night before.  
Adora was very hot recalling those memories. Catra looked at her askance, and smirked at her. The blonde cursed herself, Catra had always read her so well. "Concentrate," Adora read from her lips, and just then noticed that the captain was speaking.  
—Tomorrow you all will leave for Titan, you will meet our spy in this place.  
He unfolded a three-dimensional map from the table, which projected it as a hologram. He did an automatic zoom that showed the meeting point. It was an inhabited area, where there was a market. It was the best place to go unnoticed. Perfuma had spent months on the planet getting information about the planet's huge army, trying with her partner to find out about a weak point.  
From what the captain implied, they had found out some important things, but she could not communicate it as well, it had to be in person, due to the risk involved in transmitting something like that. However, he didn't bother to explain in detail, as everyone present seemed to have a hard time concentrating, even Adora.  
When he ordered them all to retreat, Catra approached Kyle. The feline seemed concerned, did not like missions abroad.  
—Captain, I need a report on Titan. We cannot go blindly into enemy territory.  
Adora approached as well, with a serious look, supporting Catra's request. The captain smiled, missed that unstoppable pair. Now that his work was more administrative than fieldwork, he didn't run into them as often as when they were doing missions together. They seemed unaware, but were admired by the entire Hordak kingdom as relentless warriors.  
He took a device out of his shirt pocket and threw it at Catra. It was a summary of the information collected by Perfuma and other less conventional sources.  
—I'm not going to lie to you, Titan is a dangerous planet. Perhaps someone on the team is injured or killed. But I am sure that if you lead this mission, everything will be fine. Remember, the important thing is to survive, not to win a battle. In a war like this, withdrawal can be crucial if we get vital information from the enemy.  
—Don't mention it —said Catra.  
The captain withdrew, leaving Catra and Adora alone. The blonde noted that Catra was concerned about something. But before I could ask him, the feline spoke.  
—I'll make copies of the report for the rest of the team. You should go check on Mara's condition, don't you think?  
Adora nodded smiling, she had not checked her ship in a while, and should have it ready for the next day. She understood that Catra probably wanted time for herself. But the feline was actually concerned about the blonde. She feared that she would be wounded in the mission, going head to head, as she used to do, in unknown territory and full of enemies. So she would make sure that each team member was aware of what they were going to face.  
Adora, unaware of what was going through her companion's mind, focused on performing maintenance on her beloved ship. Despite the fact that many considered it a relic, she liked it, since only she could control it, by transforming into She-ra, which made her reliable. She didn't want to think about what would happen from now on with Catra, she just wanted to enjoy the present.  
She looked at herself in the mirror briefly, and although she looked like a junk mechanic in that romper, she noticed that there were two marked spots on her neck, probably one of Catra's many bites. She put a hand up to caress the area, then went to work smiling.


	4. 4

Catra was quite satisfied with herself. She had managed to locate them all to deliver the copy of the report, since they were housed in the horde barracks. She was not surprised that they had a hangover, the beds there were not very good to rest.  
Since she had the afternoon off, she decided to go see Adora, who surely still worked in Mara. When she got to the garage, she couldn't find it with the naked eye, so she assumed it was inside the ship. She called out to her, but the blonde just didn't appear.  
She came to the control room, and was not there. She was beginning to worry when she felt Adora, in her She-ra form, hug her from behind.  
—Catra! —she cried excitedly. She was happy to see her for some reason.  
The feline, however, felt small compared to the blonde, but at the same time, she felt protected. Her feelings were somewhat contradictory, but she gave up when she felt the intense smell of Adora. She really liked its smell. She was surprised, anyway, that she didn't break all her bones with his hug.  
They stayed like that for a while, Catra felt calm and relaxed. She liked being hugged like that. Adora released her when she noticed that it was shining brighter than normal. As if Catra's presence unleashed something in her. The feline turned, then smiled sweetly at her.  
Adora couldn't resist and kissed her hard. She took it in such a way that Catra wrapped her legs around her waist, while the blonde held her from behind with both hands. The feline hugged her neck, intensifying the kiss further. Adora seemed to lose herself in that sensual swing of their tongues.  
Touching Catra made everything feel hotter, as if her body was on fire. She wanted her, wanted to undress her and devour her right there. She kissed and fiddled with her neck as she carried her to a cubicle on the ship. She laid her gently on the bed. Catra leaned back and looked at Adora, who was still in her She-ra form, and shone in an unusual way. She swallowed at her athletic and much larger body.  
Adora, in a kind of trance, started ripping Catra's clothes off. She kissed and licked the inside of her thighs. Her scent was the only thing I could feel. Catra gasped at the touch of her tongue. Her body was beginning to heat up. She felt increasingly removed from reality, and wondered if it was because Adora was in her magical form.  
Suddenly the blonde stopped, and stared into the cat's eyes.  
—Catra, do you want me to stop? I got a little carried away, I... I'm sorry.  
—Please don't stop —she replied, breathing hard.  
Adora smiled and returned to the charge. She thrust her tongue into the inside of her sex, licking and sucking as if it were an elixir. Catra moaned uncontrollably, Adora moving too well inside her, making her moisten more and more. She clung to the sheets, ripping them, as the pleasure spread from her belly to the rest of her body.  
Adora sensed Catra's sensations, thanks to She-ra's magic. Catra was ready to receive her fingers. She ushered them in gently, becoming even more excited to see Catra contract with pleasure and arch her back. Her tongue focused on that node of pleasure then, as her fingers moved liltingly.  
The feline did not know how to deal with that pleasure, and began to tear not only the sheets, but also the bedspread. Adora was so focused, she didn't notice when a golden halo spread to Catra's body as well, the same one that surrounded her as she transformed.  
The feline did notice it, as a strangely comforting heat enveloped her body, and so she saw what was happening. But she couldn't think straight with Adora down there. She let herself go without wondering what was going on until she reached orgasm.  
Once the blonde noticed it was over, she returned to her normal form, smiling coquettishly. She leaned back next to Catra, hugging her and giving her secret kisses on the neck, while she tried to calm her agitated chest. The feline turned, turning away from Adora, but clinging to her. Its tail wrapped around Adora's leg.  
The blonde wrapped her body, the heat that Catra gave her made her feel very happy, almost blissful. It was a shame they couldn't spend more time like this. That mission had to be carried out, despite the risks. They both fell asleep in that position, and after a few hours woke up somewhat disoriented.  
They returned to the apartment, without saying a word, but holding hands. Adora was very happy and the silly smile she had was not taken away by anyone. However, Catra kept her mind on other things that worried her, but despite that, seeing how happy the blonde was, she couldn't help but laugh to herself.  
Once they got home, Adora decided to take a bath, as it would be the last decent bath she would have in a while. Catra waited for her in her room, carefully reviewing the report, as well as the file on the spy they would meet on Titan.  
Perfuma was a user of plant magic, with which she could perceive and hear enemies, a very useful espionage skill. She was also an expert in poisons of all kinds, and could make antidotes and even medicine as well. But what caught Catra's attention the most was that she was the heir to the throne of the Secret Forest realm, but she had renounced the throne, handing it over to her sister.  
She then joined King Hordak, working as a mercenary on Etheria peace missions. Catra found it a bit strange to give up a life of privilege to work as a mercenary. Despite this, Perfuma had a long history of accomplished secret missions, so she really had nothing to suspect.  
And that was not the only thing that worried Catra. The notes Perfuma had sent about Titan's army were not very hopeful to say. Submit a list of possible secret labs, plus basic military bases around the planet.  
Given Catra's experience, the only thing she would think of when on a planet detected "secret labs" was one thing: clones. She had had a couple of missions like this along with Adora, and hopefully they survived. Most of the rest of the squad died or survived seriously injured.  
They would need more than luck on that covert mission if they wanted to defeat Titan's army. She decided to search the Horde database for the profiles of her companions. It was not bad at all. The only problem is that neither of them had the level of experience of Catra and Adora.  
She sighed bitterly. Before she didn't care, but now she had a reason to live. And that reason was Adora and her future with her. She had never been so safe in his life before loving someone. That mental revelation made her realize that until that moment, there was something she needed to do.  
Adora left the bathroom, then her fragrance hit her and completely distracted her from what she was doing. The blonde smelled very good to the cat, as if it were some kind of cake meant for her. She smiled at her, and patted her to sit next to her.  
Adora realized that she had been working while bathing.  
—Everything is alright? You seem worried.  
Catra sighed heavily, and her face turned serious before speaking.  
—Adora, whatever happens on this mission, I want you to know that… I love you.  
The blonde's eyes moistened, and in response she lunged to kiss her. And she didn't let her go again for the rest of the night.


	5. 5

Planet Titan was, roughly speaking, a rather inhospitable planet. Much of the surface was made up of large and arid deserts, making water a scarce resource. However, for merchants, it was the perfect place to traffic weapons prohibited by the Intergalactic Republic and the Star Federation.  
That also made it one of the most difficult planets to attack, they had a strong military defense and a purely arms trade that kept their few native inhabitants quite busy. It was not a good place to live or grow. For all this, it was a matter of time before Titan wanted to obtain one of the most powerful planetary weapons in the universe: Etheria.  
Faced with such a threat, diplomatic relations between the kingdoms of Etheria were further strengthened, but the fatigue of the war began to exhaust the forces of the inhabitants of the magical planet. Hordak even went so far as to reveal in a meeting with the rest of the kings that among their ranks was the guardian of Etheria: She-ra.  
It was a difficult time, he had lost his Shadow Weaver commander, his Dryl's fiancée, and Titan's threat felt greater and greater. But Etheria was not part of the Intergalactic Republic, so they were alone. It was absurd to keep hiding that ace up his sleeve. The covert mission linking the 9 kingdoms was therefore essential to the very survival of all Etheria.  
King Micah was the first to protest, not because he did not know of She-ra's existence, but because Hordak had waited until the last moment to reveal her existence. Despite the rivalry between the two, an agreement was reached, since in order to achieve peace and be recognized in the rest of the universe, they had to decipher the mystery of Titan's inexplicable strength, which even repelled the Star Federation.  
Catra was aware of this, that even the Star Federation had been unable to deal with Titan. And that worried him greatly, which he had ended up sharing with Entrapta, since he was struck by the fact that she was a know-it-all and was interested in hearing his opinion.  
—We don't really have much information about the Republic and the Federation. But, to the best of my knowledge, the Federation is currently dealing with a much bigger problem. In other words, they don't have time to help us.  
—It is not clear to me why we would need your help. We have dealt with invaders since I have knowledge. Etheria has never needed outside help.  
—Because the Star Federation brings together the best fighters in the entire universe. With her strength, it is probably very easy to take down any threat. But, they follow orders from the Republic, so even though they are guardians of the universe, they cannot do whatever they want.  
—Adora and I should be part of the Federation —Catra grumbled in a whisper.  
—I am very sorry for you, but I think they do not accept lovers in the Federation.  
—What? Adora and I are not lovers!  
—You sure? Because it seems for many reasons, for example...  
—Shut up!  
At that moment she appeared to Adora to warn them that they were about to land. She noted that Catra was upset, arms folded facing away from Entrapta. She glanced at the engineer, but she just shrugged. So she chose to take the feline by the waist and guide her to the ship's control room.  
—Come on Catra, you have to see this. This planet looks horrible. It is as if the Crimson desert was an entire planet.  
—You didn't read the report, did you?  
They landed in a strange place in the middle of a desert that seemed to have walls, but when you looked closely, they were cacti. It was a huge quadrant, with enough space for the ship, and the tents that the rest of the team began to build as soon as they touched ground. The strange thing was that Perfuma still did not appear, although he indicated those coordinates to arrive.  
As they finished installing everything, Perfume appeared, drawing everyone's attention, who gathered around her.  
—I am Perfuma, a pleasure to meet you. As you can see, I made a small camp for you, nobody will find you here thanks to my cactus walls. I made sure that there were more cacti around, too, to go unnoticed. This will be our base, it has 4 access points, which I will show you later. It is best if we move in small groups, but we will probably have to walk the first section until we reach the market.  
—There was something you couldn't say through the transmissions, since they could be intercepted, what was it? —Adora asked, her face serious.  
Perfuma ran her gaze over each member of the team, and then sighed.  
—I lost my partner, DT, about a week ago. We located a secret laboratory with the symbol of Titan's army. As he is a shapeshifter, he insisted that he should infiltrate. I did not agree, it seemed dangerous, but I could not convince him otherwise. A few days ago, we discovered why the military here always patrol in groups of 3 or more: they not only clone in thousands, but they also physically merge and grow stronger. So when we discovered the lab, DT suggested sneaking in to get location information for the rest of the labs, because we assume there must be several, due to the level of speed with which more clones appear. Since he infiltrated, I lost his contact, so I am concerned that he was found out, so I sent a message to Etheria requesting support as quickly as I could.  
A sepulchral silence reigned in the environment. This was much worse than they expected. It was one thing to deal with clones, and quite another to deal with beings that fused together to become stronger. Catra started pacing uneasily, her mind going a thousand an hour.  
—Probably the best thing to do is split up to locate those labs. And maybe that's how we find your partner. We have to disable their clone sources, so we could have a chance —said Adora.  
—But they'll find out if we destroy them one by one —said Glimmer.  
—And we're numerically disadvantaged —Bow pointed out.  
—If I am approached by a laboratory, I may be able to extract the information we need —Entrapta snapped.  
—And so we could plan a coordinated attack —Catra finished, positioning herself next to Adora.  
—Time will be the key, then. The longer we let go, the more likely they are to invade Etheria. I have noticed a progressive increase in the number of clones, so they are preparing for the invasion, and we cannot allow that to happen —Perfuma pointed out.  
—It would be a massacre —Adora murmured.  
Perfuma nodded, then improvised a kind of table made from roots in the ground. She placed a device in the center, which projected a hologram with a three-dimensional map of Titan. It was time to devise a strategy that would allow them to prevent the impending invasion of Etheria.


	6. 6

They had spent almost two days waiting for Entrapta to decrypt the information they had barely obtained from the laboratory. It was supposed to be a stealthy siege, but no one counted on surveillance drones. Bow tried to destroy them all, but one was out of reach and the alarm went off.  
At the doors of the laboratory, in the position of a couple of guards, there was a small access to the server. But soon they were surrounded by soldiers, who despite having an almost human appearance, their eyes were similar to those of insects, and their ears were a simple hole, which disturbed much of the team.  
Scorpia took care of the guards and covered Entrapta while extracting the information from the server. Since it was restricted access, it needed some time. Initially, Mermista and Perfuma were containing a small squad of soldiers who attacked with simple shooting weapons. Glimmer assisted them by teleporting them as needed.  
Bow, holed up in a building, supported them shooting with his bow. Adora and Catra stepped forward, knocking out the soldiers before they reached the gates. However, when Entrapta finally managed to access the server, alarms sounded, and with them came problems.  
Soldiers came from everywhere, both from the laboratory and from abroad, going like bees to the honeycomb. They began to merge into groups of 5 soldiers, becoming a super soldier with 5 pairs of eyes that had 360 ° vision. Adora transformed into She-ra, but it was not enough, as there were too many.  
Catra asked Sea Hawk for support with explosives, even if it was a dangerous maneuver. They needed to get out of there immediately, and the smoke could help them. But Sea Hawk was trapped, surrounded by soldiers, and somewhat far from the main fight.  
—Glimmer! I need you to bring Sea Hawk, we have to distract them and retreat! —Catra ordered her.  
Glimmer made a series of teleportations until he found Sea Hawk. But by removing him from there, he drew more soldiers to the rest of his companions.  
—Come in! Please tell me you already made it —said Adora, struggling with two giant soldiers.  
—Almost! Just one more minute!  
—We don't have any more time, they're surrounding us! Sea Hawk, now! —Catra shouted.  
—I will cover the time that Entrapta lacks, you guys get out of here! —Adora said.  
Catra wanted to yell at her not to, but they needed Entrapta, and the only one who could resist those giants was Adora. Taking advantage of the smoke, she cut off the heads of a few, but they were still too many. Scorpia tried to help her too, until finally Entrapta said it was enough and got out of there.  
Adora grabbed both of them with each arm, and jumped away enough from the spot. She met the rest in an alley beyond.  
—Don't do that again, Adora! It was very dangerous! —Catra scolded her, waiting for her.  
—Catra, I had no choice, we need Entrapta to locate the rest of the labs.  
Upon returning to the base, Entrapta settled in her store to process the information obtained. She managed to decrypt everything, but it was a new language for her. Apparently, the language of the military was not the same as that of the Titans, which made things a little more complicated.  
—I'll need more time than I thought —she said to Catra and Adora.  
Bow then turned to assist her, trying to speed things up. They installed a receiving antenna that was connected to a local satellite, and began work. They were so focused that they completely ignored the rest.  
Adora decided to call a meeting of the rest, a strategy had occurred to her thanks to the disastrous confrontation they had. Catra was still annoyed with her, and did not speak to her, kept thinking that with that attitude Adora could die on that horrible planet.  
Her idea was to ambush the enemy patrols little by little, in order to reduce surveillance. In addition, she intended that the rest immobilize the soldiers so that they could not merge and she finished them quickly. But Catra told him that this idea was absurd, since they would attract a lot of attention and would probably end up finding them and it would be the end of the mission.  
Adora wanted to insist, but Catra noted that the soldiers' "bee" behavior could reoccur and end up being surrounded by all the nearby patrols, and with one less (referring to Bow), there would be little hope. The discussion ended when Glimmer said it was best to wait for Entrapta, before setting out on a mission and being discovered.  
About two days had passed since then, and everyone felt uneasy. The only one leaving the camp was Perfuma, who was making a map of the enemy's patrol. Until now, the hideout was safe.  
Adora felt somewhat guilty, and tried to get close to Catra, who always dodged her easily. She decided to take refuge in Glimmer, who also felt lonely when she was ignored by her fiancé. They were talking about trivial things to cheer each other up, and the blonde felt she had made a good friend.  
However, Catra was very upset that Adora approached Glimmer, although she would never admit it directly. Thanks to always avoiding Adora, she ended up talking and making friends with Scorpia, who for some reason asked her for loving advice, because she liked Perfume a lot, but did not know how to approach her.  
Catra then remembered the night she kissed Adora, blushing at the memory, and realized that she was not the best one to give advice. Still, she tried, and all she could say was that if she wanted something she had to go and get it. Although she said it to take the pressure off herself, Scorpia found it very inspiring.  
Catra couldn't focus on what she was saying, because she couldn't stop thinking about Adora's kisses, the touch of her skin, her scent. Her body warmed at the thought of it. Then suddenly she remembered something.  
—Scorpia, what date is today? —she asked with a certain alarm in his voice, interrupting her.  
—Eh... we're 15...  
—Can not be! —she cut her off again.  
Catra quickly disappeared from Scorpia's sight, and sneaked away to Adora's ship, desperately searching through her things. No, no, no, she thought, more and more distressed.  
—They are not, I forgot them —she murmured, almost sobbing.  
"What did you forget, Catra?" Adora asked concerned.  
Catra jumped back instinctively. She couldn't tell Adora that she had forgotten her hormone-regulating pills, those pills that avoided her "zeal." And the presence of Adora there did not favor her precisely, her scent felt very strong, and made her body react against her will.  
She was cornered in that room with Adora, it couldn't be worse for her pride and dignity.


	7. 7

Catra continued to back away slowly, but Adora kept coming closer, worried and with a clearly distressed face. She wanted to fix things with Catra, for some reason she missed her, she did not want to remain distant with her. She had given her her space, but she couldn't take it anymore, especially because of the risks they were taking on that mission.  
—Adora, it's nothing, please leave me alone.  
—I'm not leaving, I wanted to give you your space... but being in this place made me think that I can't be fighting with you... please forgive me, I promise not to be so reckless. You're right, I...  
She stopped talking when she finally touched Catra's arms. Her body emitted unusual warmth, which caught the blonde's attention. The feline was angry, staring down at the ground, her ears down, unable to push Adora away, and it was too late. Her body responded to the smell and presence of Adora, and began to heat up.  
Soon pheromones would begin to emanate, and the blonde would also be affected by zeal. Adora, on the other hand, was more concerned now, since she did not expect Catra to be ill. It distressed her to think that she hadn't trusted her enough to tell her.  
—Catra, do you feel good? You have a fever?  
The feline began to give in to her instincts, at that moment she hated Adora's stubbornness.  
—You couldn't walk away, could you, Adora?" You couldn't listen to me for a damn time.  
She approached the blonde, hugging her to kiss her, sticking her body as much as possible to hers. Her purring was louder than normal, and completely involuntary. Adora didn't quite understand what was happening, but Catra's body pressed against hers plus her tongue moving sensually in her mouth was enough to disconnect her from reality.  
She hugged her tightly, holding her neck with one hand and her waist with the other. She had yearned for Catra's warmth since they argued, and now that the feline was finally approaching, she wasn't going to waste the opportunity. They parted, breathing hard, Catra had something to say to Adora, looked intently into her eyes before speaking.  
—Adora, I'm still mad at you, but I want you fuck me here and now, understand? — She ordered in a hoarse voice.  
Adora stared at her in shock for a few seconds, but asked no more questions, just kissed her impatiently. She wanted her too much, didn't know if it was because of the tense situation they were in, because she had always been in love with her, or because she was very excited that Catra gave her orders to please her.  
She was taking off her clothes, as she kissed and licked every corner of her body. Catra was panting with every touch, kiss or caress she received from Adora, she was very wet thanks to the blonde. Adora pushed her onto the cot in the small room, and she undressed as she continued to stand, under the watchful eye of the feline, who unconsciously bit her lower lip.  
Adora licked Catra's neck, then bit her firmly, while her hands played with her breasts. Her right thigh brushed Catra's wet sex, who rubbed on her as the blonde stimulated her. The blonde was completely immersed in the task of giving pleasure to the feline, who was moaning louder and louder, and clutched tighter on Adora's back.  
Slowly she went down from her breasts to her belly, giving her small wet kisses, until she reached Catra's wet sex. Adora dipped her tongue inside her, savoring her, moving in circles, making the feline more wet as well. Then she focused on that pleasure node, and inserted a pair of fingers that drew more groans from Catra.  
The feline felt the pleasure expand from the center of her body to the rest. Adora seemed to know exactly how to give her pleasure, her mind went blank at times, the only thing she perceived was the wet sensation of the blonde's tongue, of her fingers moving inside her.  
Catra tore the bed again as she climaxed, and Adora watched in fascination at his bodily reaction, her satisfied face, which had been provoked by her. She thought, at that moment, that this image would be immortalized in her most precious memories.  
Catra was calming her heaving chest, but her purring still persisted, drawing the attention of Adora, who had remained in the same position, staring in wonder at her lover.  
—Adora, I need... I need you... —Catra murmured breathlessly.  
The blonde nodded happily, she really liked the idea that Catra needed her. She would not have been so happy if she had known that the next day, at dawn, Bow would call them all to an emergency meeting, and she had not slept more than half an hour.  
The archer had been screaming all over the ship looking for them, scaring Adora, who felt as if she had just closed her eyes. She yelled at Bow that they would be going right away, and she barely dressed, almost like a zombie. Catra was as sleepy as she was, but she looked radiant and beautiful, making the blonde sigh.  
And it was still purring, only softer than last night. When they got to the store, everyone stared at Adora for a long time. Not only did she have heavy circles under her eyes, she also had marks of all kinds on her neck, from hickeys to scratches.  
The contrast to Catra, who was beside her purring softly, was very drastic. It was barely noticeable that she had not slept at all. Glimmer, trying to help her, told Adora that she should wash her face. The blonde understood nothing, so the princess decided to teleport her to her own store.  
—Adora, did you see your neck? I think you should rest, it seems like you had a long night.  
The blonde smiled at the thought of her memories of the night before. Then she reacted, and took a small mirror from Glimmer's store to see her neck. She flushed with embarrassment at the thought that everyone had seen her like this.  
—Glimmer, do you have a scarf or something to cover my neck?  
Glimmer laughed, but looked for something to help her friend, who felt increasingly ashamed, unlike Catra, who listened attentively to Entrapta and Bow about what they had found out, which did not bode well for the mission.


	8. 8

Entrapta and Bow did not have good news for the team. When they finally managed to translate the unknown language, they began to filter the data to find what they were looking for; the location of the laboratories. But in the process, Entrapta found ancient records, confirming what was feared: the planet Titan had been corrupted by the arriving army.  
She began to dig deeper into those records, while Bow spent her time searching the locations of potential labs. At first she did not understand anything, because everything was narrated in the first person, as if it had been written by a single person in a long period of time. Until, when reading a record prior to the arrival in Titan of the army they were investigating, she finally understood it.  
The clones were not clones as such, since they had no conscience of their own. They were, so to speak, receivers of a single mind, a single entity. And that entity was so powerful that it could control millions of clones at once, and it had no physical form as such. Before invading Titan, it was on another planet, where it came to control all of its inhabitants.  
She manipulated those inhabitants to create the clones they faced, to make them more compatible with their mind, more moldable, stronger. Once she created enough clones, she wandered through space until she found Titan. It was the perfect place to settle. She subdued the Titans with ease, as they were mere merchants, not warriors.  
Summa, which was the entity's name, gained power in a few years, taking complete control of Titan. The Republic ignored the situation for a long time, since it was not a great threat, even though it was a neutral planet and trafficking weapons. But Summa, who was seeking to have more power, so that no one would oppose her, found Etheria, a planet not far away that was a very powerful ancient magic weapon.  
It was then that the Republic offered Etheria protection, because it was too late for the Star Federation to intervene. A kind of consolation for the inevitable. Etheria lived in constant war, but had never been considered part of the Republic, until the threat of Summa appeared, in that instance, pity led them to offer them a deal, a deal almost impossible to fulfill.  
Everyone was silent after Entrapta's long explanation. It seemed impossible to defeat Summa, and the small hope that was in their hearts was extinguished.  
—But all is not so bad. Now I know that these records are actually Summa's memories. I have been working on an algorithm that allows us to access their memories in a more orderly way, in order to find the weak point of their receptors or clones, so we can destroy their cloning laboratories faster and delay their attack until something occurs to us.  
—You are right, we cannot sit idly by. At least we should buy some time —said Mermista.  
—How long do you think it will take you to find these records? —Catra asked.  
—It will only be a couple of hours —said the scientist.  
—We have located all of the laboratories, there are 4 in total, but with a large surface underground. It won't be that easy to destroy them —Bow pointed out.  
—The safest thing would be to destroy them with time bombs —said Sea Hawk excitedly.  
—But first we need to know the weak point of the clones, so as not to waste time with them —said Catra.  
—Entrapta, do you think DT is still alive? —Perfuma asked.  
—His chances are low, but he may still be alive if he can discover that the clones are nothing more than receptors. But there is a good chance that Summa will realize that he is not a clone.  
They spent the rest of the time devising a strategy that would allow them to destroy the labs at the same time, while Sea Hawk went about building the bombs. Catra took advantage of the moment to ask Entrapta a favor, since she needed that pill, or the zeal could be extended longer by the proximity of Adora.  
—Of course I can, but I don't have all the components, you'll have to ask Perfuma for help with that.  
Embarrassed, she went to speak to Perfuma, who promised that she would get what she asked for, and deliver it directly to Entrapta. Then she went looking for Adora, because she wanted to rest for a couple of hours, and she found her in Glimmer's store, laughing with her.  
Jealousy was not long in coming, but she tried to hide once it caught the blonde's attention.  
—You should let her rest a little, Catra —Glimmer said in a friendly tone.  
Catra answered with a grunt and took Adora by the hand. She went directly to the ship, she needed to sleep, especially the blonde, but she could not do it without her. Its scent reassured her, just like listening to the calm rhythm of her breathing, it was her home on this horrible planet.  
—Catra, are you still angry?  
—No I'm not.  
—Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you then?  
The feline sighed. She knew that Adora would not stay calm until she explained.  
—Yesterday I was looking for my hormone regulation pills. They are the ones that prevent her from going into zeal. Zeal becomes stronger for my kind if we have the right partner.  
—Wait, am I the one for you?  
Catra sighed wearily. Adora apparently didn't know anything. Although in a way, it was because she no longer told her everything like when they were cadets. She had created a breastplate around her feelings, until she couldn't take it anymore. She looked at her face, realized she liked everything about her, her eyelashes, her lips, her eyebrows, her forehead, her eyes, everything.  
And she was the only person she fully trusted, just like her. Adora tugged on her arm to pull her close and hug her.  
—Hey, you don't have to keep everything to yourself, Catra. I am here for you, you can trust me. You know I love you, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I just want to be near you.  
Catra sank into her neck, purring softly. Their scent and warmth relaxed her, made her forget that they were on a mission with almost no future.  
—We should rest Adora, I think you need it —she said, smiling mischievously at him.  
They entered the ship, and they chose another cubicle, where they slept holding each other, with a pleasant sensation of confidence and serenity, that neither of them knew would soon disappear.


	9. 9

Adora missed teaming with Catra, but she knew that Mermista was the best option at the time, since the clones' bodies were made up of 45% water. She would attack directly the nucleus located at the height of her stomachs while Mermista immobilized them with her power.  
They had a map with a route drawn in the lab that included where they should put the explosives. It was the largest laboratory, with 7 underground floors. The other 3 had only 5 floors. Adora was concerned, but decided to focus on their mission.  
Catra teamed up with Entrapta, who this time was in a suit-armor that compensated for his lack of strength, and also had a series of utilities, such as cannons, foot thrusters, an AI called Darla that informed him of everything, as well as a long-range intercom, to keep track of the rest of the team.  
Perfuma was with Scorpia, for them it was a little more difficult to go unnoticed, since Perfuma used the roots underground to attack, while Scorpia killed the clones to destroy them. It was the only way, since they had to be finished quickly to prevent them from merging.  
Glimmer, Bow and Sea Hawk were doing their best to go unnoticed, which thanks to Glimmer's teleportations they were succeeding. No one knew how it was that for a moment things went wrong. Adora and Mermista were able to escape from the laboratory and make it explode, but upon leaving they realized that none of their companions had commented that they had finished the mission.  
Adora kept calling them one by one, until Glimmer answered her stiffly that they were escaping from the place, but they were a bit trapped by patrol clones from outside. The blonde looked at Mermista, who nodded, and they went to help them, since they were relatively close.  
With Mermista and Adora, it was relatively easy for them to escape, because there were already several fused clones. Sea Hawk was wounded in the side, as was Bow, since they didn't expect as many clones outside the building. Adora worried about the other two teams, and insisted trying to communicate. This time it was Perfuma who answered, indicating that they were on their way to where they were, but that they were preparing in case the clones followed them.  
The alley near the market was getting narrow for everyone when Perfuma and Scorpia finally appeared, quite agitated, but they had managed to mislead the clones enough not to follow them. Adora became nervous, the only ones who had not responded until then were Entrapta and Catra.  
She called Entrapta, several times, without getting an answer. Her worried gaze traveled to the horizon and to the two wounded. Her instincts told her to go for them, but she couldn't drag them all with her on her search. She looked for a few seconds at Glimmer, who was worried about her fiancé. She called Entrapta once more, and waited impatiently for any sign of her. Until she received it.  
—Adora, we are... the clones... too many... I couldn't help... Catra —the transmission was half heard.  
Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Catra's name, and she made a decision.  
—Perfuma, take the wounded and the others to camp. Glimmer, I'm going to need your help. Entrapta sent me her location. Let's get them out of there.  
Glimmer gave Bow a quick parting glance, then took Adora by the shoulder. It took several teleports, but they made it to the lab. Entrapta was firing her cannons at the clones, but there were too many of them and Catra was nowhere near. Adora moved closer to Entrapta, while Glimmer covered her, facing the clones that seemed to never end.  
—Entrapta! What happened? —The magic warrior asked when she reached her.  
—We couldn't even get inside, an alarm went off and we were suddenly surrounded by clones. I tried to help Catra, but then they started to fuse together at high speed and I lost sight of her. According to my sensors, it is no longer close, so they may have taken it.  
—Why would they take her? —Adora cried with some despair.  
Suddenly one of the merged clones stopped in the middle of the fight, a few meters away from them.  
—She-ra, if you want to see Catra again, come with us —he invited her.  
—Don't even think about it, Adora, it's a trap! —Glimmer shouted.  
Adora took a great leap to fall and generate a shock wave, thanks to which she caught a glimpse of the open doors of the enclosure, and clones like ants came out from inside. She had no choice but to risk it.  
—Glimmer, take Entrapta away from here, we don't have a chance, it's too many! I will go with them and I will save time.  
—Adora... —Glimmer wanted to claim, but stopped when she saw the warrior's serious gaze.  
So she took Entrapta by the shoulder, and walked away from there as fast as she could without looking back, or she wouldn't be able to leave.  
—I will go with you —Adora announced, and the clones stopped attacking.  
One approached to guide her, although it wasn't really necessary. The clones moved aside to make a path that led her into the laboratory. Adora realized that she would speak to Summa, the entity that controlled such a huge number of clones. It struck him as curious that he wanted to communicate with her, rather than kill or injure her.  
She went deeper and deeper into the laboratory, which was apparently larger than Entrapta had counted. It appeared to have been recently remodeled, expanding a further underground floor, confirming to Adora that Summa probably knew what information they had.  
Finally, she entered a huge, somewhat dark room, but in the center was a dim light coming from a strange gaseous cloud, which took the form of an androgynous face. That face must be Summa, or so Adora expected.  
—She-ra, welcome to my quarters. My name is Summa, although you already knew that.  
—Why are you interested in talking to me and why did you take Catra? —Adora snapped.  
—I have no intention of fighting you, She-ra.  
—I have a name, my name is Adora.  
—Adora, I notice you upset. Please relax so we can talk.  
—I won't talk a shit if you don't tell me where Catra is.  
Adora started to get really mad, and her body started to shine even brighter, so much so, that it seemed as if a white flame emanated from her body. Summa's tranquility infuriated her, while she had lost someone important.  
—I won't hurt Catra, I just brought her here so I can talk to you. I'll release her once you hear me, Adora.  
The white flame rose, and the ground below Adora began to crack at its power.  
—I don't even know if she's alive, and you want me to hear you? I'm going to destroy this place with you and your clones until I find her —she threatened.  
—Calm down, Adora. I am not your enemy.  
Suddenly a screen appeared, showing Catra in a cylindrical container, asleep and surrounded by a kind of amniotic fluid.  
—I'll give it back to you, as promised, once you listen to me. Please, Adora.  
Adora calmed down when she saw Catra almost without realizing it, but she still distrusted the entity, since she had never dealt with anyone like that.  
—I hear you, Summa.


	10. 10

—I have been wandering the universe for a long time, Guardian of Etheria. I was there when the Intergalactic Republic started and was formed. You could even say I helped found it. That was a while back for my long existence. Initially, the Republic sought peace throughout the universe, helping planets mired in chaos and conflict. So, I proposed that there should be a league of the best warriors of all galaxies, to protect that peace. And so the Star Federation was born. But over time, there were some members of the Republic who began to have selfish interests. My disappointment was great, but I tried to remove the Federation from its possible influences, so that it kept its protective spirit. But the Republic turned against me, and from one moment to the next, I had to flee. Your people, the first ones, as you call them, helped me to flee, they told me about Etheria, about her guardian, that if I found her, she could save the universe from the corruption of the Republic.  
—Did you know The First? —Adora asked in amazement.  
—Yes, but I fear that the Republic undertook to annihilate them. There was nothing I could do to save them, when I found out what was happening, it was too late.  
—How can I know if what you say is true? You can read my mind and that of my people, right? You could have made all this up.  
—Although I can read your mind or that of your people, it is only superficially. I have other methods to access your memory or that of any being. But, if you need proof of what I say, I will give your partner access to my memory bank. She will be able to confirm everything I have said.  
—And how do I know this is not a trap? —Adora said doubtfully.  
—Adora, I know there is no reason for you to trust me, but, if you help me, I promise that I will help you to liberate the heart of Etheria, so that it can no longer be used as a weapon, and thus avoid continuous invasions. Don't you want peace for your home? For Catra?  
Adora tensed upon hearing Catra's name. She clenched her jaw before finally speaking.  
—Give me Catra, I have done my part.  
—Will you help me?  
—I'll think about it, talk to my team first.  
—Okay, I'll give you Catra. Meet me in 3 days. Take your time to think about what I have told you. Thanks for listening, Adora.  
That said, the face disappeared, and after Adora two clones appeared escorting Catra, who was somewhat drowsy. The blonde ran to hug her tightly, until the feline claimed her.  
—I was very worried, Catra —Adora said with bright eyes.  
—I'm fine, Adora —she smiled subtly. Catra felt as if she had slept a whole day.  
The clones guided them back to the exit, apparently everything had returned to normal in the laboratory, since when they left the enclosure they were not surrounded by clones. Adora returned to her normal form, and together with Catra they walked to the base, Perfuma received them, since she perceived them earlier thanks to the cacti around the camp.  
Catra did not seem to agree to cooperate with Summa, but at the same time it seemed strange to her that she revealed so much information to Adora. However, the warrior decided to meet everyone in the tent where Bow and Sea Hawk were resting, so that they would also hear about the talk she had with Summa.  
Once she summed up the whole situation, they all turned to look at Entrapta, waiting for her opinion.  
—It may be a trap, but there is something I discovered by investigating Summa's data. I wanted to see if it was possible to implant false memories in his memory, so that I could use it to our advantage, but it was impossible for me. In other words, his memories cannot be manipulated or rewritten. Which can lead us to the truth, but also to its weakness. If he was running away all this time, it's because he has a weakness, and the Republic, or rather, the faction that wanted to get rid of Summa, may know it.  
—Summa said he had other methods of reading our minds and that sort of thing, do you think she did anything to Catra? —Adora asked again.  
—It is possible, I have to do some tests to determine it.  
—So are we going to take the risk? —Mermista asked.  
—It could be a trap, but I don't think we have many alternatives —Perfuma snapped.  
—We are in no position to face him again, we already have two wounded and the next time could be more —Glimmer claimed.  
—It's true, and maybe Summa did something to me while I was unconscious to track us down, which would mean we wouldn't have anywhere to hide either —said Catra.  
The meeting ended with Catra's words, and Adora waited for her while Entrapta tested her. She kept mulling over what she had talked to Summa, and was concerned that she had done something to the feline. The rest of the team, especially Mermista and Glimmer, had once again given up hope on the mission, and assumed they were at another dead end.  
—Entrapta says that I am fine, that there is no change in my body or mind.  
—I'm so relieved to hear it. But if he didn't get all that information from you, then...  
Adora thought for a few seconds until she found the answer.  
—DT! He must be a prisoner of Summa, and he got all the information about us!  
—You are right, and that reminds me, that Perfuma did not ask for him even though you spoke to Summa.  
—It is true —Adora replied. Suddenly both stopped, and ran after Perfuma, who just then was going to leave the camp.  
They both knocked her down, causing the woman to complain, as her fall hurt.  
—What about you guys?! —She yell at them.  
—Grow a cactus, now! —Adora scolded her.  
—We know you're not really Perfuma —said Catra smugly.  
Perfuma used roots from the ground that lifted her a few meters above Adora and Catra, she was deeply angry and with her arms crossed.  
—Wait, are you Perfuma? —Adora panicked.  
—Of course I am! Now explain to me the meaning of this!  
—We thought you were DT! —Catra blurted out, in an attempt to appease her— Entrapta's tests indicated that Summa did nothing to me, so it is logical that the information was taken from your lost companion.  
Perfuma calmed down and returned the roots to the ground.  
—That's what I assumed, and I think there's no hope for him anymore. Maybe Summa has gotten rid of him. Or maybe he threatened him not to come back. The only thing left for us is to go ahead and trust Entrapta.  
Both Adora and Catra were silent. They had lost countless companions in many battles, so they understood what Perfuma meant, after all, they still held together because that promise to always have each other gave them the strength to survive.  
—If you have nothing more to accuse me of, I will retire to patrol. I need to distract myself a bit from today's dire mission.  
Perfume left the camp leaving them silent. They had always trusted their instincts, but this time, they had been wrong and harmful. Catra took Adora's hand, giving her a slight squeeze.  
—We should rest, Adora, today was a long day.  
The blonde smiled at her and followed her to the ship, intending to rest from that horrible day.


	11. 11

They were lying on a somewhat small bed inside the ship, Adora face up looking at the ceiling thinking about what had happened with Summa, while Catra was on her side, almost curled up, with her back to her. She was concerned that the blonde would be unable to rest after that long day. Finally she decided to turn around, positioning herself in the same way, only looking at Adora's profile.  
—Aren't you going to sleep? —Catra questioned her.  
—I try, but I'm not really sleepy.  
Adora turned, lying on her side too, facing Catra face to face.  
—You still think about Summa, don't you? Is there something bothering you?  
—There is something I did not tell you Catra... When he said he had you... I... I lost control for a moment, I was carried away by my anger, and in that instant, I just wanted to destroy everything. The ground even broke at my feet.  
—Is this the first time you feel like destroying everything? I expected nothing less of you, the exemplary soldier —Catra said.  
—I am serious, Catra. It had never happened to me before, it's just that, I was afraid of losing you, and the easiest thing at the time, was to get mad at Summa. I let myself be carried away by my emotions.  
—Adora, you're not perfect, and it's okay. You may be the guardian of Etheria, your destiny is to protect her and all that story. But you can feel like any other, and it's not bad.  
—Wow. That was profound coming from you. Catra speaking of feelings, the universe is going to explode! —Adora joked.  
—You're an idiot. Me, trying to help you.  
Adora laughed out loud, catching Catra too. Then they both fell silent, and stared at each other for a while smiling.  
—You know, I never told you, but I really missed you those 4 years I was without you.  
Catra looked at her in surprise, and realized that it was her turn to tell some hidden truth.  
—I will tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't laugh or tell anyone.  
—Okay, ok, I promise.  
—Remember when we ran races in the whispering woods, and always tried to knock the other down?  
—Yes, I remember perfectly well that you were cheating.  
—Don't interrupt me, silly" It turns out that one day, I don't quite remember how, we ended up on the ground, and I stayed on you, very close to you, like now. And in that moment, I knew I wanted to kiss you.  
—Really? Why did not you do it?!  
—First, don't yell at me. Second, I couldn't do it, because the idea of not being reciprocated bothered me, and I didn't understand what I was feeling either.  
Adora started laughing hysterically, and Catra raised her eyebrow as the only gesture, not understanding what was wrong.  
—Fate is cruel to me. I… I realized that I liked you several years ago, but I did nothing, because I thought that you really only saw me as a lifelong friend. I put it away and swallowed very deeply, although I confess that I was having a hard time living with you.  
This time it was Catra who laughed, amused by Adora's confession.  
—Do you realize that we are stupid? We wereted so many years by cowards! And obviously it was going to be difficult for you living with me, with how irresistible I am to you —she finished, smilingvously.  
—Do you want me to remind you of how you begged me right here a couple of days ago? —Adora replied defiantly.  
—That was only once, Adora, and that time you will settle.  
The blonde laughed, for some reason, she was extremely happy after that little talk. When the silence returned, she gently caressed Catra's cheek.  
—I love you —Adora whispered, unable to contain herself.  
—Me too, even if you're an idiot —Catra replied smiling, moving closer to Adora, until she kissed her.  
It was a slow kiss, loaded with feelings of longing. Adora didn't want to stop stroking her, prompting a soft purr from Catra.  
—I am obliged to make up for lost time —Adora jokingly put an arm around Catra's waist.  
She kissed her more deeply, and little by little their bodies began to heat up. She also kissed her neck, leaving small bites as well. Catra breathed in Adora's scent, smelled so good, clung to her almost unconsciously, she too had been afraid to part with Adora. And now they were there, in that small bed sharing caresses, it felt almost unreal.  
They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, Adora gazed at her with a certain devotion, her heart beat fast, and the dim white light of the room gave her the sensation of being in a dream. She stroked Catra's hair, who was still purring, and raised a hand to caress Adora's face.  
—I want to spend the rest of my life like this, with you. I don't care about anything else, as long as we're together, Adora.  
—It is a promise, then.  
The promise was sealed with an intense kiss. The breaths of both sounded ragged, and little by little the clothes were disappearing. Adora kissed Catra's neck, while the cat bit her on the shoulder. Their bodies came together like a perfect cog, full of unbridled desire, Adora wanted more, Catra the same, and at that moment it was just caresses, tongues, kisses and moisture.  
Adora positioned herself on the feline, and inserted a pair of fingers inside it. Catra followed suit, and as they both took pleasure, moaning and gasping, caresses and wet kisses abounded. The excitement was increasing, both Catra and Adora could literally feel it.  
The feline was about to climax, and with her free hand, she took Adora's nape and brought her closer, and gave her a strong bite on the neck, causing her to bleed slightly, which made the blonde moan louder, who also ended up with Catra.  
They spent the rest of the night exploring their bodies, in a kind of frenzy, which they could not avoid, it was as if that day, something had been released in both, allowing them to be sincere with their feelings, with their hidden desires.  
Only when it was dawn did they stop to rest, Adora wrapped her arms around Catra's back, cooing her, burying her face in her hair, inhaling her scent, which strangely filled her with peace. The feline purred softly, she felt full at that moment, capable of facing whatever it was, because now she had Adora by her side.  
—Hey, Adora... —Catra whispered.  
—Tell me —Adora said softly, too, with an inevitable goofy grin on her face.  
—I think we should be part of the Star Federation, we are the best.  
—Were you really thinking about that? —Adora laughed. Catra also laughed with her.  
—Seriously, they choose the best warriors in the universe. We deserve to be there —she said, pouting, which Adora guessed, because she knew her well.  
—We're going to be there, love, don't worry.  
Catra was unable to answer, for whatever reason Adora calling her that made her embarrassed.  
—You shouldn't be ashamed Catra, after all, we are lovers— Adora smiled, before falling asleep. Catra noticed it by the rhythm of her heartbeat and her breathing. She smiled slightly.  
—We are not lovers, silly. We are girlfriends.


End file.
